Secrets of the Fae
by Eaiana
Summary: Sirius is in love with Cassidy, but when he tells her he wants to marry her and have his children with her, she doesn't speak to him. What could be wrong? Who is stalking Cassidy?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily Evans or James P. and all of the characters that we do know as J.K. Rowling's; I do, however, own Cassidy, Leo, and Professor Sinar.  
  
Sirius looked up at James who had been asking, "Are you alright?" for the past hour. How could Sirius explain this to him? James had Lily, Leo had whoever he was dating at the time, and it seemed all of Hogwarts were being put into pairs; everyone but him.  
  
He gave James a glaring look from across the table, they were at lunch, but James nor Sirius was eating.  
  
"Just leave me alone," Sirius said again 'it seems James does not know what that means' he chuckled to himself.  
  
Sirius was tall, about 6'4" with rugged black hair, and tan skin, he was pretty good looking. James however, was 6'0" the perfect male size for their age. He had brown hair, and startlingly beautiful dark brown eyes to match. So between them it was James who got all the girls.  
  
"Come on Sirius we'll be late for transfigurations." James got up from the bench but didn't move after that. His jaw was hanging open and he was staring at something. Sirius followed his gaze to Lily, and another girl.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lily shouted from across the room, she and her friend ran over.  
  
"This is Cassidy, she just transferred here from Ireland," then Lily leaned in and whispered "She was being taught by Dumbledore.secretly" She winked at James, whose jaw seemed to have found its way back to his mouth.  
  
"Hello Cassidy!" James bowed his head and took Lily's arm in his. "Have fun Sirius!" He shouted from the doorway.  
  
Sirius just stood and stared at Cassidy. She was about 5'4" with brown hair down to her shoulders, and very intense blue eyes. Now, she wasn't as pretty as some of the girls at the school but most of them were half Veela, so he understood that.  
  
"Hello, is someone in there?" Cassidy laughed.  
  
"Uh, oh, uh yes sorry, I'm Sirius." He gave her one of his best guy smiles, which she returned.  
  
"Which class are you headed for?"  
  
"Transfigurations." She said looking up at him.  
  
"I have that too and I think we're late!" He took her hand and they flew down the hall towards the classroom. 


	2. Well heres another chapter

When Sirius and Cassidy arrived there was no professor there, only students sitting and talking. Sirius was about to let Cassidy's hand go, and walk over to where James Leo were sitting but before he did he felt a tug on his hand.  
  
"I don't know anyone, only you and James, please don't leave me here alone." She looked up at him sadly. Sirius smiled, this is the first time any girl has ever asked to stay with him.  
  
"Of course I would never do that!" He said looking at her pretending to be shocked. She smiled at him and took his hand again. The two walked over to James and Leo.  
  
Leo was an elf; he had long blonde hair that turned brown in winter. He was about James's height and very good looking. His sapphire eyes always sparkled and he pretended to have like girls, only because he missed his girlfriend Eaiana, who was currently living and studying vampires.  
  
"Elo," He greeted Sirius in elvish. When he saw Cassidy he took her free hand and kissed it lightly, Cassidy couldn't help but smile, Sirius couldn't help but look annoyed.  
  
"So Cassidy your in this class also?" James asked, he seemed to be flirting, but Sirius wasn't sure if he was flirting just to make him mad, or just to make Lily jealous.  
  
"I'm afraid so, but I'm glad at least in this class I know some people. Out of the whole day I believe I'm only in two classes where I know someone. This class and Potions." She ended when a big smash of breaking glass was heard in the hallway.  
  
"Oh Dragon's blood!" the voice belonged to Lily.  
  
"James you might want to go check on your girlfriend, that did sound like glass." Sirius was relieved he could at least get rid of one flirting bastard.  
  
"Leo why don't you go also that may be a lot of glass," Leo left. 'Thank you!' Sirius screamed in his head. He looked down at Cassidy. She had let go of his hand and was sitting in James's seat reading. She looked up at him and caught his stare even when he tried to hide it.  
  
"Well where is the professor you think?" Cassidy asked looking around at the other 6th year students.  
  
"I-" but before he could answer Dumbledore strode in and shouted "Free period! Now no horseplay! I will be watching!" "Yes!" Everyone seemed to be happy for the free period, and everyone was happy, especially Sirius. Now he could talk with Cassidy and really get to know her.  
  
He sat down in the chair next to her and smiled. She closed her book.  
  
"What?" she asked smiling back at him  
  
"Oh, nothing, which house are you in?" Now he was ready to get to know her.  
  
"Gryffindor, you?"  
  
"The same."  
  
She smiled. It was clear that she was pleased.  
  
"Good, now you can help me find it!" they both broke out laughing.  
  
When they finally stopped she put her hand on his.  
  
"Thank you." She said to him staring deeply into his eyes hypnotizing him. He liked her a lot. 'I think I've found my girl' and he smiled so big that his jaw began to ache.  
  
"Cassidy come here please." Dumbledore said from beyond the doorframe. She looked at Sirius and he made a pouty face.  
  
"Does she have too?" Sirius questioned  
  
"You can come too Sirius I have some use for you." Sirius and Cassidy both smiled and stood up. They walked to where Dumbledore was standing.  
  
"Cassidy I have decided to give you the rest of the day, to tour the grounds and get settled in, but Monday it is back to class! Sirius you may, if you wish, take the day off to give Cassidy the tour." Cassidy nodded yes to Dumbledore.  
  
"I would lo-" Sirius began, but was interrupted by Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"I volunteer myself, to take Miss Cassidy on the tour of the grounds, I don't believe Sirius even knows where the Library is anyhow." Lucius smiled and held out his arm to Cassidy who reluctantly took it.  
  
"Very well," said Dumbledore "off you go, and Sirius back to class!" by this time Sirius was furious, his face had turned bright red with anger.  
  
"Sirius, oh just lost Cassidy to Lucius?" James hit Sirius on the back, "Don't worry you'll see her t'night"  
  
"Poor, poor Cassidy." Lily said from behind the two boys. Both of them shook their heads in agreement. 


	3. And Another

Sirius waited in his favorite green chair in the Gryffindor common room. It was almost dawn, and Cassidy was not back yet. 'Oh no, I couldn't have lost her to Lucius' he thought.  
  
Suddenly the painting door flew open and Cassidy ran in laughing.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Sirius exclaimed standing, he ran over to her and hugged her. But she broke his embrace.  
  
"Sorry, father." She mocked. "But it is funny, I didn't know there were so many parts and rooms to Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes but if you had gone through all of them you would've come back later," Sirius sighed relieved to find she had not been doing anything else.  
  
"Yes because I ditched him, left him in my dust, it was way too boring," then she paused and seemed to be thinking. Then she started again "especially since half the time he was trying to get me to look at the lake with him, but I didn't want too."  
  
Sirius stood there, he knew what the lake meant, and he didn't want anything like that to ever happen between Cassidy and Lucius. When he came back from his thoughts Cassidy was looking under every chair and table.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for my cat C.C." She replied and started to whistle.  
  
Sirius thought a moment then remembered a black and white cat, which jumped on him, he rubbed his arm where its claws had dug into him.  
  
"Is he black and white, with claws like a Gryffin?"  
  
"Yes." Cassidy stood up and looked at him  
  
"Then he is in the boys dormitory's, I'll get him for you if you like," Sirius answered  
  
"Later I guess." She sighed  
  
"Hello, Sirius were you down here all night long? Have you asked her yet?" It was James being as nosey as usual.  
  
"Yes and no, do you mind?" Sirius motioned for James to go away but he stood like a statue right where he was.  
  
"I'm not leavin' 'til you ask her."  
  
"Ugh," Sirius sighed, "Cassidy, um.would you.maybe.uh,"  
  
"Get on with it!" James shouted  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" Sirius closed his eyes; he didn't want to see the look on her face, that same look all the girls gave him when he asked them.  
  
"Oh, yes I would love that!" Sirius opened his eyes. She was smiling. 'SMILING!' his mind was screaming. He ran up to her and kissed her, right on the lips. And they didn't stop kissing until they heard more chuckles then just James'. The whole Gryffindor group was there smiling at them and laughing, or chuckling. Lily was covering her mouth, and James was trying to keep her from falling down.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked smiling. Then Cassidy started to laugh.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm too small to kiss you unless." Sirius looked down and he couldn't believe what he saw, Cassidy was floating in the air just making her his height.  
  
"I am part Faerie, so I do have this one perk." She smiled at all the faces with jaws open.  
  
"You'd be our best Quidditch player!" James exclaimed and everyone laughed, including someone hiding in the corner. 


	4. lol and another

That day Sirius and Cassidy roamed the halls of Hogwarts, and they talked about everything. Sirius told her about his group called the Marauders, and James' being seeker on the Quidditch team. Cassidy told him about her family and the Emerald Isle. All the while they were being followed, stalked.  
  
"Hey watcha up to love-birds?" James and Lily were holding hands and walking towards the Quidditch field.  
  
"You should talk!" Sirius laughed, "Where are you guys headed?"  
  
"Quidditch field, there is supposed to be a few people planning to go out into the forbidden forest!"  
  
Sirius looked at Cassidy, she knew the forest inside out considering she went there every other night with Professor Sinar, the potions teacher, she was the only other faerie in the school.  
  
"We're coming with ya!" Sirius and Cassidy both raced to meet with James and Lily.  
  
  
  
When the finally reached the Qudditch field they got al the details.  
  
"Lils won't let me go, how about you?" James asked Sirius  
  
"Cassidy and I are both goin' some other day, not today though." He winked at Cassidy. They couldn't go today because tomorrow she was going with Professor Sinar, and Sirius could probably come too.  
  
It had been a full two weeks since Sirius had asked Cassidy out and Cassidy was beginning to get the feeling that she was being watched.and she was.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know people could read that much," Cassidy commented on Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Pete can, he reads at least 2 books a day, ain't that right Pete?" Peter motioned with his hand clearly not even knowing or caring what the question was.  
  
"Uh James can I speak with you privately?" Sirius looked at James, both boys got up and went outside the dining hall, Lily smiled at Cassidy, then went right back on to eating.  
  
"James I think Cassidy is the one." Sirius whispered to James excitedly. " I want to marry her I want her to have my children."  
  
"Okay, but don't say that, it gives me bad mental pictures." James smiled at Sirius, then looked at him closer  
  
"You're really serious aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, very serious."  
  
"You've only been going out for two weeks!"  
  
"That was enough for you and Lily," Sirius remarked on how only a week after Lily and James had been dating James had told him the exact same thing.  
  
"Alright you win, but you should be telling her this, not me." James sighed and leaned against one of the stone walls.  
  
"How should I tell her?" Sirius looked at him "What, do I say 'oh why don't you come to the lake with me and have my children'"  
  
"No, you write her a note. Here I even have a quill pen ink and parchment with me." James pulled all three things out of his robe pockets.  
  
"Why do you have these in your pockets?!" Sirius exclaimed smiling  
  
"In case Lily gets mad at me; I can write an emergency love note." James laughed and handed each thing to Sirius, who looked as clueless as ever.  
  
"Here I'll help you write it."  
  
When the boys returned dinner was almost at an end. Sirius reluctantly handed Cassidy the note, she read it thoroughly smiling at first then her smile turned into a sad frown. She closed the parchment, turned to Sirius and slapped him, good and hard. Then she ran out of the Dining hall.  
  
Sirius and James both looked shocked, Sirius looked more like a beaten puppy, with little tears forming in his eyes. He put his head in his arms and buried himself in the table.  
  
"What did you write?!" Lily was also shocked "Let me see that parchment." She read it over and over making sure she got everything right.  
  
"Oh," She sighed "I see." She looked at the headless Sirius and shocked James.  
  
"You wrote ' I've always wanted a big family, and I hope you would be the mother of that family. Please help me raise our children well.' The thing you probably forgot, is that, Cassidy has royal faerie blood in her, she can't have children. Only royal male faeries can have children." Lily threw the parchment in the trash and walked over to try and help Sirius get to the Gryffindor common room, and to bed. 


	5. last one of the day!

That night Cassidy couldn't sleep at all. She tossed and turned. How could he have done that? She needed to talk to him. Quietly she slipped down to the Gryffindor common room where everything was pitch black. All she had to do was sneak into the boy's dormitories and get Sirius. Suddenly a shadow moved in the corner near the fire place. She started to run around dodging the shadow. She had just reached to boy's staircase when a hand grasped her wrist and pulled her back, then another hand covered her mouth  
  
"Why do you waste your time with Sirius? He doesn't care for your feelings, he wouldn't have written that if he did." It was a familiar voice one she hadn't heard in awhile. She twisted her body to see the two piercing eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Her eyes widened as she felt cold steel on her neck and blood trickling down her back. She bit his hand.  
  
"SIRIUS!" She screamed his name at the top of her lungs. Lucius had left. And the boys were lighting the lamps with their wands. She was on the floor, and had no idea why Lucius did what he did.  
  
Sirius woke with a start when he heard Cassidy's familiar voice screaming his name at the top of her lungs. He got out of bed and followed all the other boys downstairs. What he saw horrified him.  
  
Cassidy was lying on the floor in her robe and nightgown, bleeding all over the floor, and she was crying. Sirius pushed through the crowd of boys and scooped her up off the floor.  
  
"What happened James?" Lily was asking from the staircase, while all the other girls stood in awe.  
  
Sirius ran to the paint door and pushed it open, he didn't know how much blood Cassidy had lost.  
  
Sirius waited all night in the Hospital wing with James and Lily. They were all worried as was the nurse. She said over and over that she couldn't believe it. No student had ever tried to kill another student for a very long time. When Cassidy did finally wake up, James was comforting Lily, and Sirius was crying softly to himself.  
  
"Sirius?" She asked her voice was barely audible.  
  
"Who did this? Who did this to you?" Both boys were asking. Cassidy tried to recollect everything that happened then finally the name popped into her head  
  
"Lucius."  
  
"I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" Sirius started screaming, Cassidy touched his hand and fixed her pillows so that she could sit up. James knew this as a hint, and he and Lily both left them alone.  
  
Cassidy leaned in toward Sirius and kissed him, he kissed her back. Sirius started to think about the note.  
  
"I'm sorry abo-"  
  
"It's my fault, I just wish I could have children," she started to cry "but I can't and I never will." Sirius took her hand and kissed her again.  
  
"I only care about you, it doesn't matter as much as you do." And they both smiled.  
  
"Well are we ready Miss Khandra?" Dumbledore stood at the doorway waiting for Cassidy to be ready for their talk. Sirius was reluctant to leave Cassidy alone at any moment.  
  
"It's alright Sirius, why don't you go wait in my office? I think we should have a talk."  
  
The nurse led Sirius up to Dumbledore's office where he sat for what seemed like an hour.  
  
"Sirius, come in please." Dumbledore appeared from the doorway. Sirius walked in and was led to a rather large red armchair right across from Dumbledore. It made him feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"Sirius, I realize you are upset, but I think it is best that you stay away from Lucius Malfoy. I also believe you should stay away from Cassidy."  
  
Sirius was in shock. Stay away from Cassidy? What could Dumbledore be thinking? Stay away from Cassidy? That would be impossible? Lucius could do anything to Cassidy if he didn't see her.  
  
"But Lucius-"  
  
"Will be watched by the professors, but I don't believe you need to be her protector." Dumbledore ended at that and sent Sirius to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"What?!" James shouted through the common room, "How could he do that?! He thinks she'll be better off alone? He's crazy, he's nuts, he's out of his mind!"  
  
"Think about it, Sirius, why would anyone want to keep you away from Cassidy after this incident?" They all sat down and thought, and thought. Then their thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Sirius?" Cassidy was hiding behind a few drapes near the painting doorway. She was back from the Hospital wing and she had a huge bandage on the back of her neck. James and Lily quietly stole up the boys dormitory staircase.  
  
"Will you go to the lake with me?" she asked. Sirius looked up at her she was dead serious. He smiled, she was rebel.  
  
"Yeah." He replied. "But before we do, let me see that." Cassidy turned just so he could see the blood coming through the bandage.  
  
"It doesn't even hurt," he touched it "Ow!" she closed her eyes.  
  
He smiled at her "We'll have to be careful then, won't we?"  
  
That night they jumped out of the common room window, and Cassidy flew them over to the lake. They slowly walked to the Lake house, and wouldn't return until the next morning.  
  
All day Sirius watched where Cassidy and Lucius went, making sure they were never in the same area at once. Whenever Cassidy saw him in the hall she would smile and nod, and he would return her smile.  
  
Sirius was dying inside, as was Cassidy. After one week, they couldn't stand it any longer. 


	6. this will get sad im warning you

Cassidy walked slowly up the main staircase towards the Gryffindor house. Sirius followed her on the neighboring staircase. The whole time he stared at her wondering if she missed him as much as he missed her.  
  
When they reached the common room Cassidy silently ran up the boy's dormitories staircase, hiding behind each trunk. There weren't many boys considering the time was early she had planned to skip the rest of the day to see Sirius. She could tell which bed was his, the one that had Sirius's bed carved into the side bedpost. She sat herself down on the bed, 'Sirius should be here soon' she thought thinking about how she had seen him on the staircase following her.  
  
"Hey," Leo appeared at the top of the steps, "Watcha doing in here?" James appeared right next to Leo; they were wearing an invisibility cloak. Before Cassidy could even think up an answer Sirius came running up the stairs, he looked briefly at James and Leo then at Cassidy. He smiled at her. She raced into his open arms.  
  
"I couldn't stand this, when Dumbledore told me, I missed you so much Sirius," She looked up at him, James and Leo were creeping down the stairs  
  
"We'll watch for ya!" James shouted from the common room.  
  
"Lucius, he just follows me everywhere-" before she could finish he put his finger over her smooth lips "We're together now, that's all that matters. As for Lucius, I've a plan to deal with him." She hugged him tighter, and looked up at him again.  
  
"What do you plan on doing Sirius?" Her voice sounded worried, "please don't, I don't want anything to happen to you.  
  
"Nothing will Cassidy, I promise."  
  
Lucius looked up from his note he had recently gotten from Severus into the midnight-blue eyes of Professor Sinar, the Potions teacher.  
  
"Someday Lucius you will be too busy reading a note to see that I have poured something very unpleasant down your robes. Maybe then you would look up and pay attention before you kill someone, eh?" Professor Sinar was tall and had long black hair down to her mid back, but you couldn't tell because she wore it in a braided bun. Her eyes were midnight blue and seemed to glow; she wore black robes to which the light of stars could be seen. Her dragonfly-like wings fluttered every now and again showing when she was impatient with someone.  
  
"Yes madam." Lucius replied bitterly. Each student was to call her Madam , to show his or her respect for her. She was one of the last faeries in the land, and probably the only one who knew the difference between a Muggle and a Warlock.( See, faeries were so magical that they couldn't tell the difference between Muggles and witches, or wizards.)  
  
Right as everyone seemed to be getting back to work on their Winagara potion (one that could make you fly) Cassidy came flying in the room. She quickly ran to her seat, and stared up at Professor Sinar.  
  
"Cassidy you're very late, 5 points from Gryffindor."  
  
After the class had ended Cassidy had decided to walk down to the forbidden forest and talk with the Centaurs, and the Unicorns about her problems with Dumbledore, Sirius and Lucius. 


	7. I warned you,lol it does get sad

"Hey where are ya goin'?" Lily ran up to Cassidy, "Wherever it is I'm coming too!"  
  
"Fine," Cassidy sighed, there was no stopping Lily when she wanted something, take James for example. Both the girls started for the Forbidden Forest. Trudging across the grass they began to feel like they were being followed, they started to run. Right as they got past the Lake house they felt hands seize them, two wands waved in front of their faces, and they fell asleep.  
  
Remus stared outside the tall window in the Gryffindor common room; the Marauders were plotting their next prank.  
  
"Pete have you seen lily? I haven't since transfigurations." James was asking all the boys.  
  
"Uh.guys.well there's just one little problem, nothing big just a small tincey wincey problem.its just that YOUR GIRLFRIENDS ARE BEING DRAGGED INTO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST.by nobody just.MALFOY AND SNAPE!" going on and off Remus screamed and screamed.  
  
"What?!" Remus rolled his eyes and slowly explained it over again but only after he had said four words: Cassidy, Malfoy, Lily, Snape; James and Sirius had disappeared.  
  
Remus looked down at the partner-less wands sitting on the table, picking them up he ran after Sirius and James. Peter looked up from his book.  
  
When Lily and Cassidy woke up, they looked into the glowing eyes of their captors, Snape, who looked longingly at Lily, and of course Lucius stared at Cassidy. They both realized that their robes had been unbuttoned showing the regular clothes underneath. "Don't try anything now, you aren't going anywhere." Lucius stood up and looked down at them, "Like you Cassidy I know this forest inside out, that's one reason why we're meant together." She looked at him, 'o please' she sighed, and looked away.  
  
"No that's not true, I love Sirius and Lily loves James; they'll be here any minute."  
  
Lucius looked at Snape who smiled, he sat down and kissed her " I do not think so."  
  
Suddenly hoof beats could be heard and the cries of Lucius and Severus were loud and annoying. Then all became quite, Malfoy and Snape had run away from whoever it was.  
  
"Cassidy are you both alright?" Anaion, Cassidy's Centaur friend leaned over them.  
  
"Lily?" She asked to check if her friend was okay.  
  
"Fine, yuk that was so gross. um who's that?"  
  
"Anaion, don't worry he's cool." She smiled finally they could get up.  
  
"Now lets take you back to Hogwarts." Anaion smiled and started to walk to the forest edge, whichever direction it was in.  
  
Sirius and James slid down banisters, it was the fastest way to get to the bottom, and Remus slowing slid after them.  
  
"Hey guys your wands!" Remus yelled and stopped halfway down the stairway, James and Sirius looked up at Remus who threw them their wands.  
  
When the two boys reached the forest they ran into the two people they wanted to kill, Lucius and Severus.alone.  
  
"Where are Lily and Cassidy?!" James screamed picking Severus up by his shirt, he glared into Severus's eyes scaring him to death.  
  
Sirius stared at Malfoy "I should've invited you to that little party we had, that night, right Severus?"  
  
Severus looked at him with great fear, and James dropped him.  
  
"So you want them? They're in there, but of course I doubt they'll be able to use any body part, or get off the floor." Lucius smirked, Sirius began to run deeper into the forest,  
  
"No wait Sirius, we have to finish them first." James pulled out his wand, and motioned for Sirius  
  
"Give me your best" Lucius pulled out his expensive wand  
  
'little rich boy' James rolled his eyes. "Locomotor Mortis!" James screamed as a pale light flashed from his wand. Lucius ducked and the spell hit Severus who had been cowering behind Lucius.  
  
"My turn!" Sirius shouted  
  
"Furnuncula!"  
  
Five slimy tentacles sprouted from Lucius' face. Lucius uttered the counter- spell.  
  
"You'll pay for that, and for taking away my Cassidy"  
  
Sirius tilted his head to the side "Since when was she yours?" Lucius's face turned bright red, it seemed you could almost see the steam rising out from his ears.  
  
"Avada Kadavra!" Lucius pointed his wand, a red flame shot from his wand.straight for Sirius. 


	8. this is the saddest chapter though

Cassidy stopped she could hear the sound of four boy's voices, she started to run towards the noise, Lily followed while Anaion stayed behind, Cassidy understood, he could not go with them all the way to the edge.  
  
"Avada Kadavra!" Cassidy screamed when she saw a red flame headed straight for Sirius.  
  
"No!" her heart and legs pushed her body, she jumped in front of the flame right before it reached Sirius. She fell back on him.  
  
"CASSIDY!" James and Lily screamed together. Lucius looked at her, he was on the verge of tears. He picked up Severus' body and ran back to Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius moved out from under Cassidy's lifeless body. He sat with her head in his arms, bawling. Lily was holding James who had silent tears running down his pale cheeks.  
  
"Why god did this happen? It's not fair! Cassidy come back, come back!"  
  
"Sirius?" Cassidy whispered, he could only her words if he put his face to hers. He smiled, Lily looked up at James who shook his head in disbelief.  
  
In the hospital wing, Sirius sat uneasily at a bed he knew very well, Cassidy had been in it for a few weeks. "Hey, Sirius" Leo, James and Lily ran up to them. Sirius looked back, he didn't care if they came, and he didn't care for anything anymore. Sirius didn't eat or sleep.Cassidy was going to die.  
  
" Sirius its okay, I just think of a Faerie saying: Die sweet light, ending thy sorrow, give up to night, 'til it be 'morrow." She smiled a weak and frail smile.  
  
The nurse pulled Sirius away from Cassidy's bed and Lily took his place.  
  
"That girl of yours is pregnant." Sirius looked up at her his jaw trembled,  
  
"She was going to tell you next week on the 14th." The nurse walked away. How is this possible, the 14th it was February, it would've been the best Valentines Day ever, but now it'll never come. Sirius' lip began to tremble again.  
  
"She told you didn't she?" Sirius looked over at Cassidy, Lily and the others had left. Sirius walked over and sat on the chair closest to her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, and how? Why didn't you let me take that hit? Why?" He let his head fall into her, he began to cry again.  
  
"I found out a month ago, a few weeks after the lake house, I had planned it for Valentines. I asked the nurse that too, she said it was because I didn't have enough blood in me to stop it, and I did everything because I love you." The last line made Sirius look up, why did she have to say that? He closed his eyes  
  
"Will the ba-"  
  
"I will not live." Cassidy said back to him, and started to cry "Neither will the baby."  
  
"Don't say that, you'll be fine, just fine, and our baby will grow up and we'll be happ-"  
  
"Don't," Cassidy said "Please don't Sirius." He leaned to her and pulled her face to his they kissed for what seemed to be at least 2 minutes when Dumbledore came in. He put his hand on Sirius' shoulder and started to talk very slowly.  
  
"I'm very sorry Sirius, you can stay with Cassidy until the time comes." He turned to Cassidy "Do not fear Cassidy, we will all miss you." Sirius almost choked on his own tears. Dumbledore kissed Cassidy's head and left.  
  
Later that night it began to rain, Sirius looked at Cassidy, who was asleep, and got up to go look out the window.  
  
"I love you." He turned around.  
  
"I love you t-" but before he could finish he realized with shock, Cassidy was dead.  
  
"I love you too." He finished, he laid down beside her and held her close to him.  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Sirius never fully recovered from that, he went from girl to girl but never really did anything for them or cared for them. Month after month he slowly fell into shadows where no one could find him, until one afternoon.  
  
"Sirius, we want to ask you something." Lily sat down next to Sirius in the Blue bench next to Cassidy's memorial tree.  
  
"Sirius we know you really wanted a son and we were wondering is you would be, our child's godfather.we just found out a few days ago that Lily is pregnant."  
  
Sirius looked up at them, it was a sunny day on June 24th and all the students were packed for their homes, 'this was Cassidy's birthday' he sighed. Then faintly in the wind he heard  
  
"Sirius I will always love you and wait for you, come out of darkness, live." It was Cassidy's voice, but, nothing made sense. Then he felt the warm sun on his back, it felt as if he were really feeling it for the first time. "Cassidy doesn't want this, I don't either" he thought.  
  
"I would love to." He smiled at Lily and James who smiled back. Finally he was free, and he would be able to say 'Cassidy' with love and not sadness.  
  
"Cassidy," he whispered to himself it felt good on his tongue. Finally free.  
  
A/N~well hey its not the happiest story but. please please R&R! thanx! 


End file.
